Hoodie Girl
by XxAnimeLovers96xX
Summary: I'm just a normal girl that wish to live a normal life, till that stupid blue hair and sparkling teeth guy came into my life. Damn it.


Title: Hoodie Girl

Summary: I'm just a normal girl that wish to live a normal life, till that stupid blue hair and sparkling teeth guy came into my life. Damn it.

Dawny:Etto, another fanfiction (owo)b Just a quick scribbling and ta daa, this fanfiction appear.. Hope its alright, its alittle bad I guess, but the story base is alright...I think.. OAO"

* * *

I begin to make my way down the corridor, as I slowly move through the noisy crowds. Trying to find my way to the classroom, while holding on to my hood to cover my face. Soon enough, a guy suddenly bump into me which costs me to lose my balance. But I quickly regain my balance as I tilt my head and look at the guy from under my hood. A guy with short blue hair, standing at 6'2 feet tall with dark brown eyes that could lure anyone into it. He stare at me as he inch closer.

"Why are you covering your face?" he ask.

I shrugged as his friends begin to swamp around him. I quickly found a way out and enter the classroom, settling down at the end of the classroom. Flopping down back pack, while resting my head on it as the students gather in the classroom.

The bell rang signalling the start of homeroom time, a female teacher stroll in standing at a height of 5'7 with short brown hair and a really good figure.

"Class settle down, there's a new student in our class today. The girl at the back please stand up and introduce yourself." she say.

I sighed and stood up as all eyes were on me, but before I could speak some else interrupted me.

"Hey hoodie girl." a guy spole as he pop into the class revealing his blue hair.

"Kaito, let the new girl speak."

"Come'on Meiko, chill." he say with a chuckle.

"But why does the new student allow to wear a hood to cover her face?" he question but this time looking at me.

The other classmates started to question too and soon the class was noisy. Meiko slam her hand on the table, as the class quieten down.

"Please take off your hood." Meiko say.

I sighed as I took off my hood, the window reflects a girl standing at a height of 5'4 feet with short blond hair and light blue eyes.

"I'm Rin Asami, age fifteen just a couple more months to becoming sixteen. Hobbies are slacking, sleeping and road roller."

"Road roller?" the class said united and soon silence took over.

"Etto, Rin-chan thanks for sharing." Meiko say.

I just simply nodded my head and sat down, still feeling glares from the others. Sighing as I rest my head on my hands, for my looks I could be prettier than average but I could'nt care much about it. However my looks always causes alot of trouble for me, but even till now I still could'nt understand why she said that. A loud laughter burst through the classroom which startled me, seeing that a certain crazy blue hair guy was laughing. He chuckle as he moves closer to me, he smile at me warmly while placing his big hand on my head.

"Why bother hiding such a pretty face." he say cheerfully and ruffle my hair. As he left and settle down on his seat.

I turned around to the window as my cheeks grew flushed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~

The class went on smoothly as normal lesson begin. Soon it was lab period and I headed out to the lockers outside my classroom. Upon reaching it, I open it and begin to rummage for my books. Slamming the locker door shut, a blue hair guy appear out of nowhere again was smiling widely. Slightly startled, I took a step back as he approaches nearer.

"Lets be friends!" he spoke while flashing his set of white and shinny teeth.

"I wonder how many hours you took to brush those.." I mumble softy.

As he stare at me saying, "Huh?"

I just ingore him and went off to find my way to the lab. After walking half an hour or so and after many glares and whispers around. Finally I manage to find my way to the lab, knowing that I was late. I quietly walked in from the backdoor and creep in slowly until someone pulled me under a table and smile at me revealing his set of white and sparkling teeth. I quickly pull down his head to see his blue hair.

"It's you again!" I shriek as I stood up without realising that we were still under the table as my head bang against the table. I whin and held on to my head, and puff my cheeks.

"Jiiiiii." he say as the stupid blue hair guy stare at me. I tilt my head and stare back at him, and continue to puff my cheeks. He chuckle and suddenly let out a loud laughter, I tried to stop him by covering his mouth. But it was too late as the teacher spotted us, and we had to crawl out from the table.

"Sensei, its all Asami fault for making me laugh."

"Kaito! It's your fault for coming to my class late."

"Yeah, It's all the stupid blue hair guy fault."

The teacher glare at me.

"What's your name hoodie girl?"

"My name is R-"

"Rin Asami!"

I glare hard at the stupid blue hair guy as he stuck out his tongue which made me even more mad.

"Kay, quit flirting here couple."

"We are not a couple, sensei!"

"Sensei~ You could see so?"

"We are not a couple stupid blue hair guy!"

"We are~"

"Not."

"Booooo"

"Childish dude."

"Puffy fish girl."

I puff and look away.

The bell ring, as the teacher look at her watch.

"Kay class is dismiss, and be sure not to be late like a certain couple." The teacher say and walk away.

"We are not..." I mumble.

"By the way her name is Gumi Sensei."

"Ooh."

He grab his bag as he headed out of the classroom, but before he left. He turn around, "Puffy fish girl." he say and quickly made a run for it.

"For godsake, I ain't puffy fish!" I shout, as I could hear a familar laughter echo through the hallway.

Shaking my head, I quickly took my bag pack and headed to my next lesson hoping not to meet him again.

* * *

Dawn: Weee, hope it was alright (w") Do review about how it was~ Thankz~


End file.
